One on One
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: Au It's Magic episode. What if Mary Ann was able to convince Gilligan to come back home? One shot.


Mary Ann needed to talk to Gilligan. She needed to do it alone without any of the others. Gilligan was hiding in a cave, refusing to come back to camp after the others said horrible things about him. Of course, they didn't mean what they said, for they were just frustrated, and worried about the possibility of headhunters on the island, and so, as usual, took their frustrations out on poor Gilligan. Mary Ann had been beside herself with worry once Ginger pulled back the curtain on the vanishing cabinet, only to find that her best friend, Gilligan, hadn't come back.

That was the most scared Mary Ann had ever been, aside from the storm that shipwrecked them all. Gilligan wasn't perfect, but he was the sweetest boy she had ever met, and wanted to set things right with him. Maybe if she talked to him, alone, one on one, then he would agree to come back. Finding the Nobody Iz Hom sign, Mary Ann leaned her head in the cave and called out: "Gilligan? It's Mary Ann. May I come in?"

Inside the cave, Gilligan sighed. Why wouldn't they all just leave him alone? He wanted to be by himself. No matter how many times they apologized, it didn't matter. Gilligan wasn't ready to come back yet.

"Sure, Mary Ann."

Mary Ann crawled inside the cave, and found all the blankets they brought for him, as well as the food and Mr. Howell's teddy bear. She sat down on the ground, with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"You really like this cave, huh?"

"Yes. It- it's fine. If I only had some pictures to hang up."

Mary Ann nodded her head, and placed her hands in her lap. There was a short pause before Mary Ann spoke again.

"Gilligan, please come home. We're all really sorry about what we said. Especially me. I didn't mean it. None of us did."

Gilligan sighed. "I know, Mary Ann, but I'm a lone wolf now. What you guys said really hurt. I know I'm clumsy, and not very smart, but I do the best I can. A person can only get pushed around so much."

"You're right, Gilligan. You are. I never said you weren't smart, but as far as clumsy goes, yes, you can be at times, I won't lie, but that doesn't matter. We all care very much about you and were worried sick when we didn't see you reappear in the cabinet."

Gilligan nodded his head in understanding, and lowered his head before saying what had been on his mind all day.

"Yours hurt the worst, you know. Saying I cause nothing but trouble. I'm used to the others saying mean things about me, but not you. I was expecting you to defend me, to say that I wasn't that bad. You didn't. You sided with the others. I thought you were the one person on this island I could count on to be by my side."

At this, Mary Ann's pretty brown eyes filled up with tears. _Oh, poor Gilligan. _She had no idea. No idea at all.

"Oh, Gilligan, I am so, very sorry. Of course, I'll always be by your side. I was just upset. I didn't mean anything."

It was Gilligan's turn to feel bad now. He didn't mean to make Mary Ann cry, he was just being honest. _Way to go, Gilligan. _

Seeing Mary Ann's discomfort, Gilligan patted her gently on the arm.

"Don't cry, Mary Ann. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings, Gilligan. I'm crying because you're right. I should have stood up for you, and told the others to back off. I am so sorry. Please, Gilligan, come home."

At this, Gilligan nodded his head, which caused Mary Ann to sigh in relief.

"Y-you will?"

"Yes, Mary Ann, I'll come back. I can tell you're sorry. I know the others are, too, I guess I just needed some time to myself."

"Oh, Gilligan. Everyone will be so happy to see you. Whether you believe it or not, we all really love you."

Gilligan smiled, and gave Mary Ann another pat.

"I love you guys, too." 

With that, Gilligan and Mary Ann headed back to camp where the others hugged Gilligan, and told them how sorry they all were, and Skipper told his little buddy to have the week off, and that he would take care of all the extra chores that needed to be done. Gilligan thanked his big buddy, happy to be back home again.

THE END


End file.
